What might have been
by BLACK PHANTOM 123
Summary: Courtney and Duncan haven't seen each other in 5 years what has changed and is it for the best?
1. Chapter 1

**Well I said I'd start writing again and I'm a man of my word**

_Yeah you exist, so what?!_ That thought had plagued Courtney Barlow for the last 5 years, she never wanted to admit it but when she had shouted at Duncan that night at camp Wawanakwa she hadn't really meant what she said, she really was hurt more than anything. Things had changed drastically since 2014 for her, to start she was engaged! But not to Duncan, to a guy she met at law school called Andrew Smith who she did love but he never made her feel the same way Duncan did.

Courtney sighed loudly from her cubicle at her office. '' someone's happy today'' came a familiar voice. Courtney looked up to see her co-worker Heather ( yes the same one).

'' Hey Heath'' Courtney said suddenly perking up. The two had become friends after they ended up working at the same law firm.

'' Let me guess another what-might-have-been moment''? Heather smirked.

'' H-how did you know'''?

'' You think a loud sometimes''

Courtney blushed. '' Oh''.

'' So how long until you're Mrs Smith ''?

Courtney sighed again '' Ten weeks''.

'' Well you don't sound happy about it, when Alejandro proposed to me I was so excited I took a day off to just smile and sigh happily''.

'' I'm not happy Heather, Andrew's nice and all but he's too boring and there's no excitement in our relationship a-

'' You miss Duncan don't you''? Heather interrupted.

'' Yeah I do''

Heather scrunched up her face and dug out her phone from her pocket and texted Courtney a phone number.

'' what's this''? Courtney asked checking her phone.

'' Al recently started working at a new hospital and guess who's their most beloved psychiatrist''.

Courtney looked as if she would explode with happiness. '' Heath you're the best''

'' I know Court now get back to work before you get called into HR and get your ass fired''.

-x-

Courtney arrived later that day at her and Andrew's 2 bedroom apartment in her FORD fiesta and went up to her apartment.

When she walked into her apartment she saw a woman's bra on her floor and thought the worst.

Entering her room cautiously she caught Andrew with his secretary and all 3 of them screamed!

'' Andrew you pig how dare you''!

'' C-Courtney i-its not what it looks like –

'' Really, because right now it looks like you're sleeping with Maribeth from your office''

'' Oh then it is what she thinks isn't it ''? Maribeth said as she was not very bright.

Courtney burst into tears , grabbed her stuff and threw Andrew's ring at his eye.

'' Ow fuck what was that for''?!

'' Oh I think its because you're having sex with me when you already have a fiancée '' Maribeth spoke again.

Courtney got back into her car and drove towards Heather and Alejandro's house and gave Heather a call.

-x-

'' He did what''?! Heather shouted from the chair she was on. Courtney had just arrived at Heather and Alejandro's house Al was currently tending to their 3 year old daughter who had come down with a bad fever .

'' I know and he didn't even say he was sorry''.

'' He always gave me a kind of vibe '' Heather admitted.

'' All I want to know is why Heather, why would he do that to me''?

'' The unfortunate answer is honey that I don't know ,some men are just horrible people''.

'' Well I'm done with men from now on its work for me''

'' I wouldn't say that'' Alejandro said walking into the room.

'' Why's that''? Courtney asked cautiously.

'' Duncan spoke about you and it turns out he feels similarly to you''

For the first time in what seemed an eternity Courtney smiled a small smile.

'' Alejandro Bueromuerto if you're joking I swear I will run over your legs with my car'' Heather snarled.

'' Senioritas I'm not, I wouldn't '' Al aid.

-x-

That night as Courtney lay on the couch in Heather's home she picked up her phone and dialed the number that had been sent to her earlier that day.

**And that was my first chapter boys and girls**


	2. Could it be?

**I figured I'd try writing a chapter a day.**

Duncan Nelson groaned in his bed as his phone started to vibrate. Turning it on he was blinded by the bright light of his phone and answered it.

'' Uggh what? Its 23:00"

'' Nice to see you too''

'' Do I know you''?

'' Give you a hint, we dated for two seasons of total drama''.

Duncan smirked. '' Hey princess'' he said cockily, his mood perking suddenly.

'' You always call me that''

'' call it a term of endearment''

'' whatever, so what've you been up to''

'' Well remember how you implied that I'd amount to nothing''

'' Yes''?

'' Well I'm a psychiatrist now''

'' Good for you where do you work''?

'' Greztky hospital, what do you do now''

'' Business law I actually work with Heather''

'' Heather? As in horrible to everyone around her Heather''?

'' Yep, we actually became good friends when we started to work together''

'' Huh go figure, but I gotta ask why are you talking to me. Last time I checked you hated me".

'' To be honest I've actually missed you a lot these past few years''

Duncan beamed, he too had missed Courtney immensely and had wanted to get in contact with her so this call was destiny to him.

'' I've missed you too '' Duncan said.

'' Really''?

'' Yeah really, so how're things going with you, relationship wise''.

Courtney's lip quivered and she burst into tears.

'' Oh ,oh god sorry I – I didn't mean to upset you''

'' No its fine you should know. My ex fiancée cheated on me''

'' That ass, what's his name''?

'' Why"?

'' Maybe I know him and if so I'll beat the crap out of him''

'' Andrew Smith''.

'' Oh yeah, short guy, red polo shirt, boring, is that him''?

'' That's him alright, but how do you know him''?

'' We were in juvy together, he always had a way of charming people, hell he even got it on with the warden's daughter''

'' wow but he seemed so boring''

'' Nah that's what he _wanted _you to think ''

There was a 5 minute silence before Duncan spoke again. '' So should we met up soon, I'm off next Thursday''?

'' Yeah that'd be nice where should we go''?

'' How about somewhere casual like McDonalds''?

'' seriously''?

'' Yeah why not''?

'' Good point, which one''?

'' How about the in my hospital I'm there so often I can probably get a discount'' Duncan said half jokingly.

'' Works for me but why is there a McDonalds in a hospital''?

'' Have you ever had hospital food''?

'' Say no more''

'' Ok I've got a guy prone to suicidal tendencies 1st thing tomorrow so I should get back to sleep''.

'' Ok goodnight''.

Courtney snuggled into her couch and went to sleep smiling.

-x-

'' Well that was fast'' Heather said chuckling the next day at work as Courtney had told her everything.

'' Yeah I wonder how he looks''?

'' Easy there Court, you're getting ahead of yourself''

'' Sorry, I'm excited''

'' You should be, I'm just saying take things a bit slow''

'' Ok I will ''

-x-

Courtney's week seemed to go by quite quickly as she had Duncan on the brain and to impress her crush she had gone for a blowout as she remembered when she and Duncan were first going out he usually complimented her hair. Today was the day she had been looking forward to for the last 7 days she had gotten out of her work clothes and was now wearing white pumps, black pants , a black shirt and a black K-way as it was winter time in Canada.

'' How do I look''? Courtney asked Heather.

'' Smart yet casual''

'' Is that good or bad''

'' In this case good''

Courtney walked towards her car and drove towards Gretzky hospital eager to see her crush.

-x-

Duncan was currently talking to Alejandro about Courtney at the McDonalds.

'' Man I'm excited to se her, how does she look''

'' Like she always did except her hair's longer''

'' Awesome I always loved her hair''

'' Speaking of the devil look who's here'' Alejandro said cocking his head to the right.

Duncan's eyes got so big you'd have thought he was high on cocaine, Courtney looked just as beautiful as he remembered her the only difference being that they were 25 and not 18.

'' W-wow'' Duncan said.

'' what am I Overdressed''

'' No but you look beautiful''

Courtney blushed. '' Aww thanks '' '' And you look quite handsome''

Duncan's appearance had also changed, he no longer had any piercings remaining and his mohawk was replaced by spiky hair. The only thing that hadn't changed was his van dyke.

Another awkward silence took over the room which was broken by Duncan asking her what she wanted to eat.

'' I'll take fillet o fish meal''

'' And I'll have the usual '' Said Duncan to the cashier.

'' Alright that'll be 18,95 '' said the cashier.

Courtney reached for her purse but was blocked by Duncan who insisted that since it was his home turf he should pay for her to which she happily agreed.

After sitting down and eating the two began to talk more.

'' Again I'm so sorry about Andrew''

'' Don't be''

'' So Madam hotshot lawyer what're your plans for the rest of to-

Duncan was interrupted by Courtney suddenly kissing him passionately the stopping for air.

'' Sorry I- I don't know what came over me''

'' Oh, that's an easy one you like me'' Duncan smirked.

'' Really. How do you figure''.

'' Well lets see you called me last week, you blushed when I complimented you an hour ago and you just kissed me so…''.

'' Wow, since when are you so perceptive''?

'' Since I Became a licensed psychiatrist''

The two got up from their seat and as Duncan went back to his office and Courtney to her car they both thought: _where do I go from now?_

**I love this story**


	3. The magic of therapy

**Tis writing time, ''TEENAGE FAN WRITER'' !**

It had been a month since Courtney and Duncan's kiss and it had left them both with conflicting thoughts. For Courtney it was how to forgive Duncan for getting together with Gwen, an act which she found to rock her to the core. Courtney had still kept in touch with him and he always answered her texts and calls but she found that a part of her still hated him even though another part wanted them to be together again. '' There's only one person I know who can help me now '' she said , from under the coffee table she pulled up her laptop and two thoughts immerged in her mind:

Find an apartment online so she could move out of Heather and Alejandro's

Talk to Gwen over Facebook

Quickly Courtney logged onto her Facebook account and went to find Gwen Douglas who fortunately was online. The two surprisingly remained best friends despite the love triangle that happed a while back. Courtney tapped a few keys and the phrase _hey _on the messenger board.

_Hey long time _Gwen answered back.

_How've you and Trent been? When's the wedding?_

_Well in order: 1. He's good and 2. Next March I'm sending you an invite soon._

_Listen I've got a problem and I was thinking since you are one of Thunder bay's best psychologists you could help me out?_

_Sure. When's good for you_

Courtney tapped her chin a few times and typed back _I'm free on Tuesday _

_I can do Tuesday at 4:15 _

_Perfect, where's your office?_

_At my house just ring the bell at the next gate._

_Great see you then_

_Cool, It'll be weird giving therapy to my best friend XD _

_Lol, see you then_

_-x-_

'' Fuuuuuck'' Duncan yelled from his room in his apartment.

A blonde man in his early 20s opened the door and saw his roommate and best friend clutch his head with his hands.

'' Dude, what gives? Me and Bridge can hear you and we've got Netflix playing at full volume ''.

'' Sorry Geoff but man I can't get Courtney out of my head''

'' You do know there are websites to help you get new pics of women in your head''

''' Hilarious''

'' I know but seriously dude you should see a shrink about this and fortunately for you Bridge knows the perfect one''.

'' Who''?

'' Gwen'' Bridgette answered appearing in a lace pair of blue underwear and a white T-shirt.

Duncan gritted his teeth. '' Are you sure that's a good idea''?

Bridgette giggled. " Duncan its been 5 years and she dumped you remember''?

'' Don't remind me''

'' Come on Duncan you need to see a professional'' Bridgette said.

Duncan inhaled and exhaled loudly. '' Fine give me her number''.

Geoff shut the door.

'' Is it just me or is he like our kid sometimes'''? Bridgette asked.

'' No way Bridge now come on episode 4 of Paradise PD starts now'' Geoff said darting to their adjacent bedroom .

_Never mind, I'm dating my child_ Bridgette thought.

-x-

That Tuesday Courtney pulled up to Gwen's office and found that someone had parked a Ford Titanium in front of the gate. Courtney rang the bell and the gate was opened by Gwen who lead Courtney into her office and into the main consulting room.

'' Hey , Court listen, I double booked our session so you'll be sharing a time slot with someone else''

'' Oh ok, who is it''?

'' Hey beautiful'' came a familiar voice from behind the door.

''' Duncan''! Courtney said as she hugged the man.

'' Well now that that's been settled let's start, so Courtney why'd you come here''?

Courtney pointed to Duncan.

Gwen made a small note on her ipad and then spoke to Duncan. '' And Duncan why're you here''?

Duncan pointed to Courtney and again Gwen made a small note.

'' Alright, Courtney what's been bugging you about Duncan ''?

'' Ever since you made out with Duncan back on Total Drama World Tour I've felt distressed, you took the man I loved and I was kind of happy you dumped him on All Stars but secretly I still loved him. I mean don't get me wrong Scott was nice and all but he was too , how do I put it''?

'' Dirty and evil''? Gwen suggested.

'' That works. So when I heard from Heather that Duncan now works at the same hospital as Alejandro and he had his number I was over the moon with happiness and hearing that he felt the same made me all the more ecstatic about our chances of getting back together''.

'' Love tends to make people impulsive'' Gwen said. '' Hence the kiss at the hospital''.

Courtney nodded.

'' Alright, now Duncan why are you here''?

Duncan explained thoroughly about his feelings for Courtney and how much he missed her and would do anything to have one more chance with her.

Courtney turned to her right where Duncan was sitting. '' Duncan do you really feel that way''?

'' I do and I mean it I'll do anything to get back together with you ''/

Gwen cleared her throat. '' Ok after this I've come to one conclusion, you guys are made for each other''. Courtney and Duncan looked at Gwen. '' At a young age we're taught about how our soulmate is usually the same person we are but with you two that couldn't be less true''.

'' I'm sorry are you complimenting or insulting us''? Duncan asked.

Gwen smiled.'' Yes I'm complimenting you''.

Courtney looked puzzled. '' How is that a compliment''?

'' Opposites attract quite honestly I've always been sure that Scott and myself wouldn't be good matches for either you because we're too similar to you''.

'' So, Courtney and Duncan where do we go from here''?

'' I say we get back together'' Duncan said.

'' I second that'' Courtney said kissing him passionately.

_Maybe I should become a match maker? _Gwen thought.

**Sorry know its not the best ending but I think this chapter went well**


End file.
